Augmentations
Augmentations are expensive additions to your body that can increase your efficiency greatly. Augmentations need Canisters to discover, Upgrade Canisters to upgrade and Augmentation slots to function. Augs also need battery charge to work. Aug Charge can be replenished with a Small or a Large Battery, and its maximum is defined by your Capacity. You can toggle as many Augmentations as Slots you have, what lets you toggle them on and off freely depending on the situation you face. Augmentations Muscle Replacer Increases the damage you deal. # 1.25x damage # 1.5x damage # 1.75x damage # 2x damage # 3x damage # 4x damage You can see the multiplyer and the total damage in the Stats/Strength section. Dermal Armor Decreases the damage you take. # +5% damage reduction # +10% damage reduction # +15% damage reduction # +20% damage reduction # +25% damage reduction It is cumulative with the reduction bonus from your Defense and other effects. Pain Inhibitor Affects your Vitality parameters. # 2x Max Health Points # 2x HP regeneration # +5% Status Effect resist # +10% Status Effect resist # +15% Status Effect resist # +20% Status Effect resist # +25% Status Effect resist It is cumulative with the Status Effect resist bonus from your Vitality and other effects. Psi Projector Affects your Energy parameters. # 2x Max Energy Points # 2x EP regeneration # 2x Aura Timer # 2x Aura Range # 5% Skill cost refund # 10% Skill cost refund # 15% Skill cost refund # 20% Skill cost refund # 25% Skill cost refund Adrenaline Booster Enchances your regenerations. # 2x HP/EP regeneration amounts # -2x HP/EP regeneration timers # 4x HP/EP regeneration amounts # -4x HP/EP regeneration timers # +5 second Toxicity regeneration time # +10 second Toxicity regeneration time # +15 second Toxicity regeneration time # +20 second Toxicity regeneration time It is cumulative with the regeneration bonuses from your Regeneration and other effects. Wired Reflexes Affects your Agility parameters. # 2x movement speed # 2x jump height # 2x weapon speed # +5% Survival chance It is cumulative with the bonuses from your Agility and other effects. Weight Distributor Affects your Capacity parameters. # 2x Ammo limits # 4x Ammo limits # 2x Stim Vial capacity Precognition Unit Increases your drop chances. # 1.25x Luck drop chances # 1.5x Luck drop chances # 1.75x Luck drop chances # 2x Luck drop chances # 3x Luck drop chances # 4x Luck drop chances It is cumulative with the drop rate bonus from your Luck and other effects. Together with Luck raised to 1000 with Stims and the Yellow Aura it gives really enormous drop chances. Battery Recharger This is the way to recharge your Augs if you have no Batteries. Doesn't lose recharge power if works alongside with another Augs on. # +0.5 recharge power # +1 recharge power # +1.5 recharge power # +2 recharge power # +2.5 recharge power # +3 recharge power # +3.5 recharge power # +4 recharge power Accompanying Items All the items can be bought in the Shop. Category:Augmentations